Multiverse
Multiverse is an album by Kazaki, containing 10 tracks. It is an image album that talks about Kazaki's Multiverse (stories, worlds, characters, etc.) and highlights the most important concepts. Track List # Multiverse # Dream World # Enidouka # Moon Angel # Metronome # Data Space Hack # My Game # Dot Friends # Bellueroia # Mind Guardians Story Multiverse is an MV that shifts between two worlds: the “real world” and the “fictional world”, where all of Kazaki’s stories and characters reside, a.k.a. Kazaki’s Multiverse. The real world is characterized by the Paint Tool SAI drawings (which, of course, have better graphics) while the fictional world is everything made with Adobe Flash (so it looks cartoony). The different Kazaki Eras play a big role in the story. You’ll first see KX3 drawing the first artwork for the Enidoukan islands and then the music video starts. Eventually, most of Kazaki’s original stories are shown in the sequences and then they’re shown in a PowerPoint presentation to some audience in a room. Of course, there’s a downside to being an artist: rejection. All of the Kazaki Eras have been turned down by these naysayers and this affected the Multiverse in a big way, causing storms, snow, and earthquakes all over the place, but the characters kept hanging on. All the Kazaki Eras then return back to “reality” as characterized by the traditional art backgrounds, then they are texted by some unknown entities saying “Come to Diche Shikamaru”, which is a mountain in Enidouka (the tallest one). The Kazakis follow suit and there they meet the two main Mind Guardians - Ciel and Kazuki, who made them join hands together to form a new era. This new era, known as Aquazaki, wakes up. She gets ready for a flight and you can see in her room that there are “someday” labels, which represent Kazaki’s dreams for the future. Aquazaki then departs to Xian Game City in Enidouka. Listen to the Album * Spotify * iTunes * Amazon * Deezer * Google Play Music * Napster * Tidal Full Documentation You can read the full documentation of the animated music video here to find out the different characters and stories featured in each timestamp. Trivia * There’s a shift from sunset, to nighttime, to dawn, and to sunrise throughout the music video. This symbolizes the trials Kazaki went through and the rewards at the end for finding and loving herself and her multiverse. * Multiverse is Kazaki's biggest MV project so far, which started from October 2018 to January 2019. It's the first MV to ever combine Paint Tool SAI and Adobe Flash art/animation. * Airplane window footage from Kazaki's personal trip to Palawan was included in the MV. * Although part of the Multiverse, Kazaki personally chose that Colorless Being Series won't be in the album because she wants to prioritize the old stories first, because the CB series is already getting a lot of attention thus far. CB is, however, included in one scene. * Although not in the Multiverse album, certain stories, such as Nix Maxima and characters like Dindo Gomez, Marvin Salcedo, Clarissa Delgorio, Stephen Cain and various Enidoukan Residents are seen throughout the MV (see documentation timestamp for more details). Category:Albums